


gonna need a spark to ignite

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Tarkin - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, M/M, inappropriate use of the Force is more plactical than sexy, possible ooc, set roughly before clone wars so Tarkin has no reason to try to shoot Dooku, they get stranded on a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Being stranded in wilderness with a Force user only sounds romantic.
Relationships: Dooku/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	gonna need a spark to ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> I hope you like this little treat!

The lightning cracked, filling the air with the smell of ozone. The wood caught on quickly.  


“That’s one way to light a fire,” Tarkin said, taking his hand off his eyes: he was just constructing one, and barely had time to step back, but Dooku was obviously impatient.

“You are not the one wet, governor,” Dooku replied.

Turning over, Tarkin almost laghed: Dooku had fallen in the river on their way to a proper place for a camp, and thus had commandeered Tarkin’s jacket just to wear anything dry. The jacket didn’t fit, Dooku knew it didn’t, and thus his mien was probably the funniest part about the whole set up.

“I know my way in the wilds,” Tarkin said, and patted the log beside himself. “Sit down, you’ll get warmer quicker.”

“How long till we get to that outpost?” Dooku huffed. 

“A day, at most,” Tarkin smiled: finally the ozone smell left and all that was left was genuine smoke. 

He certainly should spend a few days camping when he came back to Eriadu: he almost forgot how good it was to just sit by the fire.

“Another day lost,” Dooku sighed. “My ships won’t malfunction so easily, you know.”

“I still think it was your spies that sabotaged my ship,” Tarkin replied, and vowed to himself to build an impregnable one as soon as he could. “Who else knew that there was anyone worthy of assassinating on board?”

“Pirates?” Dooku said and put one suspiciously cold hand under Tarkin’s shirt.

Tarkin couldn’t help but shiver, but that was mostly cold, and certainly not the fact that it was the first intimate touch they shared.

“There aren’t any in Seswenna and you won’t get out of this conversation so easily.”

“You are warm,” Dooku paused, then continued: “As warm as a summer sun in zenith. Are you certain you are not feverish?”.

“It’s you who are as cold as Hoth,” Tarkin replied. “We may have to make a bedroll from your robes.”

“Your clothes won’t be enough, I gather?” Dooku slightly turned so that he was almost embracing Tarkin. “You have such a great presence, governor, I would have never thought you to be so  _ bony .” _

“Those are totally unconnected things!” Tarkin protested and added a couple branches of brushwood just so the smoke was more likely to get into Dooku’s eyes. “And I would have thought that the Jedi education allowed one to keep their balance?”

“Of course it did,” Dooku’s eyes gleamed gold in the twilight, but that was fire’s reflection, surely? “The Force helps greatly with physical things as well. Such as stamina, for example,” he was smirking especially suggestively, even taking into account all the conversations they had before.

“We are not having sex in the forest,” Tarkin had his fair share of exploits and even a proper bedrool greatly improved matters. “The outpost has to have  _ beds. _ Isn’t restraint one of your Order’s virtues?”

“I  _ left _ the Order,” Dooku replied, then sighed. “But a day is nothing compared to how long I waited already.”

Tarkin just lifted an eyebrow: if the blasted count had wanted him, he should have  _ told _ and not  _ crushed a ship _ . 

Still, the night was cold and it hurt no one to hug before the fire while they waited for Dooku’s clothing to dry.

The outpost was close.


End file.
